Automotive creepers have been provided for supporting a mechanic in a supine position beneath a vehicle while the mechanic performs maintenance on the vehicle. During maintenance, the platform of a typical creeper is not disposed on the ground, but is supported by wheels or casters, to facilitate positioning the creeper in the desired location beneath the vehicle, as disclosed in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,763 to Scott et al. Consequently, the platform of most creepers must be rigid, to impart sufficient strength to the platform for supporting the mechanic above the ground.
Accordingly, while effective for their intended purpose, creepers require the use of comparatively large, rigid platforms which can be relatively expensive to make and which are cumbersome, heavy, and bulky to store. Further, the rigidity of many creeper platforms tends to make them uncomfortable to lay on for prolonged periods. Still further, owing to their relatively high expense, most creepers are generally unsuitable for disposable use. The present invention recognizes, however, that an inexpensive, effective work mat can be provided which is both comfortable, lightweight, and easy to store, and which can be made of inexpensive recyclable materials.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a work mat which is effective and comfortable, and more particularly which includes means for supporting a person's head while laying supine beneath a vehicle. Another object of the present invention is to provide a mechanic's mat which can be easily stored in a compact location. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a mechanic's mat which is easy to use and cost-effective to manufacture.